Over Dreams
by Gruch
Summary: /Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie spełniają się sny i marzenia... /Zdrada, złość, zawiść kochanków, tajemnica i zemsta.
1. Dzień 1

_Rating_: T/M  
_Parring: _KanamexYuuki (jak na razie x3)  
_Summary_:

_(fragment)  
"Dusi mnie mój umysł. Moje słowa umierają.  
Łzy wysychają, a uczucia rozpływają się w kałuży krwi.  
Więdną myśli i marzenia..."  
_  
Opowiadanie oparte jest na podstawie mangi/anime Vampire Knight.  
Historia zatytułowana "Ponad marzeniami".  
Opowiada o losach rodzeństwa Kuran, któremu wcale nie jest łatwo po zakończeniu wojny. Para wampirów, połączonych nie tylko więzami krwi zaczyna odnowa układać sobie życie.  
Wszystko powraca do normy, włącznie ze związkiem łowców i radą starszych. Stare problemy powracają ponownie i na dodatek Kuranom po piętach ciągle depcze młody łowca, który poprzysiągł zemstę.  
Drugim bohaterem, którego historia również jest opisywana, jest owy łowca - Zero Kiryuu, który stara się dopełnić przyrzeczenia i wybić wszystkie wampiry czystej krwi poczynając od dawnej przyjaciółki Yuuki Kuran a kończąc na jej bracie Kaname Kuranie.

Opowiadanie w całości wymyślone przez skromną osobę autorki. Dla zapalonych fanów wątków miłosnych oraz zawziętych horrorożerców - i dla Was się coś znajdzie ;).

_Warnings_: wulgaryzmy, krew i podteksty erotyczne.

_Notka:_

Opowiadanie rozpoczęte 2009 roku.  
Regularnie poszerzające się o kolejne rozdziały.

Akcja rozpoczyna się w momencie opuszczenia przez rodzeństwo Kuran akademii Cross.

**UWAGA! **

**Nie bójcie się towarzysze, gdyż w moim opowiadaniu Yuuki Kuran nie jest już ciotowatą lalunią (wybaczcie za określenie, ale taka prawda) wołającą w kółko tylko Kaname-oniisama~!  
Ja także nie lubię głupiutkiej Yuuki, dlatego tutaj mówimy stanowcze NIE dyskryminacji i stawiamy na silne kobiety.**

**Dzień 1**

Dudnienie pociągu. W nierówne, składające się w usypiający rytm. Ledwo co utrzymywałam otwarte powieki. Głowa oparta o ręce kołysała mi się na boki i odruchem bezwarunkowym cały czas wpadała na jego ramię.

_Nie zasypiaj._

Ziewnęłam i powiodłam wzrokiem za kolejnym światłem, które na chwilę wpadło do prawie pustego przedziału. Byliśmy tu tylko my - ja i on. Żadnych bagaży, niczego.  
Co raz więcej światła wpadało przez szyby wagonu. Musiało już zacząć świtać. Ponownie mną zakołysało i znów znalazłam się na jego ramieniu. Zanim jednak znów zdążyłam powrócić do upartej siedzącej pozycji, poczułam jak otacza mnie ramieniem. Automatycznie zapiekły mnie policzki od czerwonych rumieńców, ale nie odezwałam się.  
- Yuuki, naprawdę powinnaś się przespać. Przed nami jeszcze długa droga.  
Nie spojrzałam na niego, bo nie miałam zwyczajnie siły podnieść głowy. Było mi tak przyjemnie ciepło.

_Nie! Nie możesz zasnąć!_

- Nie, nie chce mi się spaaaaaaaać - W połowie słowa, ziewnęłam przeciągle. Usłyszałam jak wzdycha. To przyjemne ciepło powoli mnie obezwładniało. Żeby nie zasnąć, odsunęłam się od niego. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Szybko zasłoniłam włosami moje policzki które był wściekle czerwone. Zauważył to, bo chwilę później dotknął zimną dłonią mojego czoła.  
- Nie spałaś dwie doby i zdaje się, że już widać tego skutki. Gorączka ci rośnie, kładź się.  
Zrobiłam jak najbardziej obrażoną minę jaką potrafiłam i ostrożnie położyłam głowę na jego kolanach. Chyba poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany, bo zaczął delikatnie przeczesywać palcami moje włosy. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że robiłam się co raz bardziej śpiąca.  
- Ale zaraz i tak wstanę - Udało mi się powiedzieć pomiędzy ziewnięciami.  
- Oczywiście  
A za oknami szalała zamieć...

Po przebudzeniu leżałam chwilę bez ruchu, nie otwierając oczu; nie dając poznać, że już wróciłam. Chłód, hałas i zapach szyi Kaname dotarły do mnie dopiero po chwili. Późno zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem na jego plecach.  
Otworzyłam powoli oczy, powstrzymując się z całych sił, by nie ziewnąć. Rozejrzałam się, co było dużym błędem. Salwa śniegu razem z wiatrem wylądowała na mojej twarzy i za kołnierzem. Krzyknęłam. Kaname stanął i postawił mnie na ziemi. Dopiero teraz mogłam się rozejrzeć porządnie. Okolica jak z bajki. "Wow" aż samo cisnęło się na usta. Znajdowaliśmy się w połowie wzniesienia; w górę szczyt, w dół miasto. Gdzie nie spojrzeć ośnieżone, puchate wręcz drzewa.  
- Piękne... - Wyszeptałam w końcu po kilkakrotnym obrocie wokół własnej osi.  
- Tak, ale chodźmy, bo mi tu zmarzniesz  
Poczułam jak chwyta moją dłoń i ciągnie za sobą. Szliśmy dalej, jednak już nie odzywając się. Patrzyłam ciągle na czubki swoich butów. Ciągle piekły mnie policzki, a ja nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, czy to od zacinającego wiatru, czy z faktu, że z chwili na chwilę byłam co raz bliżej n i e g o.  
Leśna droga szybko zmieniła się w podziemną ścieżkę. Jak się okazało dom miał więcej niż jedno wejście. Szybkim krokiem przemierzaliśmy korytarz. Wszędzie ciemność, jednak mojej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do niej. Nagle dłoń Kaname zacisnęła się mocniej. Tysiąc myśli w mojej głowie zakotłowało się.  
- Yuuki, dlaczego nic nie mówisz odkąd przestałem cię nieść? Jesteś zmęczona?  
Nie wiem skąd nagle przez ten ułamek sekundy poczułam się z powrotem jak tamta dawna Yuuki.  
- Aż taka słaba nie jestem. - Po tym słowach jednak znów spuściłam wzrok na czubki własnych butów. - Po prostu tyle się wydarzyło, że nie wiem od czego mam zacząć. Sam fakt, że trzymasz mnie za rękę, już mnie cieszy...  
Wiem, że to dziwne, ale słysząc "Ja też" z jego ust nie poczułam się lepiej.  
Zanim przekroczyliśmy próg domu, padło dużo słów, które niekoniecznie powinny paść. Tego rezultatem było, że Kaname zapewne teraz miał mnie za małą rozpieszczoną gówniarę. Czy ja zawsze muszę mieć taki nieokrzesany język?  
Tego typu rozmyślenia popychają człowieka do idiotycznych słów typu: "Zbrukaj też mnie onii-sama~!" Boże, co on sobie musiał myśleć! To brzmi jak propozycja jakiegoś samogwałtu! Na moje szczęście zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem i już nie musiałam nic więcej mówić. Jeden krótki pocałunek doszczętnie zniszczył moją namiastkę poukładanego światka. Czułam się, jakbym w brzuchu miała stertę piór, łaskoczących przy każdym późniejszym ruchu.  
Kiedy chwilę potem jego kły zatopiły się w mojej szyi, nie bałam się, ani nie czułam bólu. To było dziwne uczucie, jednak nie było nieprzyjemne. Czułam się na pewno inaczej niż w momencie kiedy robił to Zero.  
Zsunęłam się po ścianie, nie mając siły, żeby wstać. Adrenalina buzująca jeszcze chwilę temu w moich żyłach, już przestała działać i zmęczenie osiągnęło swój limit. Wspierając się na rękach zmieniłam pozycję do pół leżącej.

_"Dom w którym się urodziłam"_

teraz dopiero mogłam go zobaczyć. Ozdobne ściany, dekoracyjne meble; wszystko teraz zdawało się wołać do mnie "hej Yuuki, pamiętasz nas?". Głupie uczucie, w końcu takie dołujące.  
Nie wiedziałam kiedy i skąd pojawiły się ręce Kaname i dlaczego niosły mnie po schodach do jednego z pokoi. Ale wiedziałam, że dopóki nie przywitam się z pościelą, nie będę w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.  
- To twój pokój, rozgość się. W razie potrzeby, będę w pokoju obok.  
Nim się spostrzegłam, siedziałam na dużym dwuosobowym łożu i nim cokolwiek odpowiedziałam zostałam w pokoju sama.  
Nie przejmując się tym wszystkim zbytnio, odświeżyłam się szybko i przebrałam w przygotowaną wcześniej przez Seiren koszulę nocną. To była jak na razie chyba jedyna "moja" rzecz tutaj. Reszta miała przyjechać jutro w nocy razem z Ruką, Akatsukim i Hanabusą-sempai. Postanowiłam wykorzystać chwilę spokoju i rzuciłam się w odmęty obrzydliwie różowej pościeli. Zamknęłam oczy, pozwalając zmęczeniu ogarnąć mnie całkowicie. Ziewnęłam raz, drugi, trzeci. Przekręciłam się na bok, później na brzuch. Potem jeszcze na plecy. Byłam zmęczona jak nigdy dotąd, a jednak sen nie przychodził.  
Otworzyłam oczy i zaczęłam się rozglądać po pokoju. Było tu tak pusto. Nie bałam się, ale ta pustka mnie aż raziła. Po cichu wstałam i wyszłam na korytarz. Kiedy już stałam przed drzwiami pokoju obok, zaczęło mnie męczyć, co powiem, gdy już się tam znajdę. Chociaż... on pewnie już będzie wiedział...  
Jeszcze raz zawiesiłam wzrok na ciemnych drewniany drzwiach. Zapukałam w nie i otworzyłam. Siedział na łóżku w luźnych spodniach i rozpiętej koszuli. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się ciepło. Mimowolnie się zarumieniłam.  
- Onii-sama, czy mogę... posiedzieć z tobą? - Skinął głową w odpowiedzi i poklepał dłonią miejsce na pościeli obok siebie. Zebrałam się w sobie i ruszyłam w jego stronę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobię nic głupiego.


	2. Noc 1

_Notka:_

Powyższy znak oznacza zmianę w narracji.

**Noc 1**

(1) Południe, a oni dalej nie śpią

W pokoju było ciemno. Grube zasłony nie przepuszczały ani drobinki światła. Usiadłam niepewnie na brzegu łóżka. Ręce splotłam na kolanach. Czułam, że na mnie patrzył. Nawet tego nie ukrywał. Stanowczym ruchem przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Po moich plecach przebiegł dreszcz. On chyba to zauważył, bo uśmiechnął się ciut szerzej. Delikatnie przesunął dłoń od czubka mojej głowy, po włosach, aż po koniec pleców. Zadrżałam znowu. Nie wiem co go w tym śmieszyło. Czułam się w tym momencie taka skrępowana i nieswoja...  
Zaczął miarowo gładzić mnie po głowie, jakbym znowu była jego malutką siostrzyczką. W woli ścisłości dalej nią byłam, pomimo faktu, że za nieco ponad rok będę pełnoletnia. Głośno westchnęłam. Za głośno. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się idealnie w miejscu gdzie powinno być ramiączko od mojej koszuli nocnej. Powinno, a go już nie było. Od razu poprawiłam je.  
Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie dalekim spojrzeniem. Na chwilę chłód ogarnął całe moje ciało. Nie zdziwiłam się, że zauważył i to. Zareagował od razu. Mocno przytulił mnie do siebie, wtulając twarz w moje włosy. Ponownie mogłam poczuć ten przyjemny zapach jego szyi. Taki specyficzny zapach mężczyzny. Chyba nawet nieświadomie się wtedy uśmiechnęłam.  
Rozczochrał mi włosy. "No, czas spać" Powiedział ciepłym głosem. Wstałam i chciałam już wyjść, ale on złapał mnie za rękę i pokręcił przecząco głową. "A ty śpisz ze mną". Nim cokolwiek odpowiedziałam, już zostałam wciągnięta w odmęty pościeli. Nie miałam ani siły, ani ochoty protestować. Poduszka była taka miękka, a jego ramiona takie ciepłe. Poczułam się naprawdę... bezpiecznie, pomimo tej burzy uczuć w mojej głowie.

(2) Nie mąć wieczornej ciszy

Otworzyłam oczy. Pierwsze pytanie: _Gdzie ja jestem?_ Byłam kompletnie skołowana. Chciałam się podnieść do siadu, ale byłam uziemiona. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu przeszkody. W końcu dostrzegłam ramię, a później tors i całą resztę należącą do Kaname. _No tak Kaname, już pamiętam._ Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do dzielenia z kimś łóżka, pościeli, a co dopiero do spania ot tak z kimś. Zrobiło mi się cholernie głupio, więc wywinęłam się z uścisku. Wstałam. Było ciemno, na szczęście moje oczy jakoś przyzwyczaiły się do mroku. Cicho wymknęłam się z pokoju. Później po omacku schodami w dół i jakimś korytarzem w lewo. Brawo, jesteś w kuchni. Nawet nie wiedziałam gdzie tu jest jakiś włącznik światła. Musiałam się zdać na moje oczy. Po dokładnych oględzinach pomieszczenia, wynalazłam sobie kącik pomiędzy szafką a lodówką. Usadowiłam się w miejscu, gdzie biło ciepło od silnika maszyny. Wreszcie mogłam sobie w spokoju przemyśleć co nieco, od czasu rozpoczęcia tego całego cyrku. _Czego jestem pewna: Mam na imię Yuuki Kuran i mam 17 lat. Nie, nawet tego teraz nie jestem pewna._ Coś głośno zabulgotało. Mój żołądek. Jedyna rzecz której mogłam być pewna to fakt, że byłam głodna. Kiedy na chwilę przestałam skupiać się nad sobą, doszłam do wniosku, że poza moim oddechem, nie słychać nic. Nawet lodówka nie wydawała żadnych dźwięków. Nie powiem, żebym się bała czy coś. Po prostu, nie wiedziałam do końca gdzie co jest, było ciemno i cicho. Czułam się dziwnie i tyle.  
Nagle coś zaszeleściło nade mną. Odruchowo podniosłam głowę. Spanikowałam. To był mój błąd. W momencie, w którym wyprostowałam się, by zadrzeć głowę do góry, przestałam się zapierać o boki mojego tak jakby schronu.  
Napastnik od razu to wykorzystał i łapiąc mnie za kostki wyciągnął z kryjówki, jak jakiegoś spłoszonego królika. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach naprawdę byłam roztrzęsiona. W mroku zobaczyłam parę ciemnoczerwonych oczu.  
"Kaname onii-sama?"  
"Przykro mi, ale skradasz się najgorzej na świecie" Uśmiechnął się.  
"Myślałam, że byłam cicho" Wymamrotałam, uciekając wzrokiem w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie.  
"Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś pobudziła wszystkie okoliczne zwierzęta" Droczył się ze mną. W odpowiedzi tylko westchnęłam. Poczułam ulgę. Nie wiem kogo się spodziewałam, ale w tym domu panuje taka atmosfera, że nie masz pojęcia, czy jest dzień czy noc. Prawdziwa willa wampirów.  
"Przepraszam, jeśli cię przestraszyłem" Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Kaname.  
"Nie, nic się nieeeeeeee..." Nie dokończyłam, bo Kaname wziął mnie na ręce i zaczął gdzieś iść. "Braciszku, gdzie mnie niesiesz?" Dalszej odpowiedzi już nie otrzymałam. 

Kaname ujął w dłonie drobne ciało Yuuki i zaniósł ją do swojego pokoju. Posadzona na pościeli od razu chciała wstać i iść się przebrać. Zanim jednak na dobre poderwała się z łózka, jego ramiona już ją trzymały w żelaznym uścisku.

Ogarnął jej włosy z szyi i zaczął muskać skórę za jej uchem swoim rozgrzanym oddechem. Yuuki odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zmrużyła oczy. Starała się opanować walące szybko serce. Kiedy wreszcie była pewna, że jej oddech nie jest już taki szybki, otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła parę tęczówek, bijących hipnotyzującym, czerwonym blaskiem.

Czuła jak słodko całował ją w miejscu, gdzie krew najbardziej pulsowała pomimo usilnego opanowania i powoli zatopił swoje kły w jej miękkie ciało.

Jęczała z rozkoszy niemal dławiąc się powietrzem. Słyszała dźwięk wysysanej krwi. Nie bez powodu nazywa się tę czynność najbardziej intymną wśród wampirów.

Kaname również oddychał ciężko. Nic nie było słodsze od jej krwi i nic nie było lepsze, niż emocje biegnące przez jej ciało do niego. To było dla niego jak narkotyki, zawsze pozostawiające go chcącego więcej, a jednocześnie spełniające go całkowicie. Tylko Yuuki mogła wzbudzić w nim potrzebę, by chciał więcej, jeszcze więcej. To było szalone, a on był szczęśliwy, mogąc zejść do szaleństwa, jeśli to oznaczało, że mógł być z nią na zawsze.

Powoli odsunął się, by zlizać krople krwi z jej szyi. Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę, czując jak dreszcz przebiega przez jej ciało. Ach, jak kochał to jaki wpływ miał na nią.

Pochylił się nad nią i złożył krótki pocałunek, by mogła poczuć ten słodki smak krwi na swoich ustach.

(3) Samotność pośród nocy

Ubrana w jakiś dres siedziałam na fotelu i wpatrywałam się tępo w ekran telewizora.  
Było naprawdę miło... Przygotowałam razem z Kaname śniadanie tudzież obiad bądź też kolację (nie wiem jak to nazwać, bo jeszcze się nie przestawiłam). Porozmawiałam z nim w normalny o dziwo sposób, bez jakichkolwiek podtekstów czy też odpałów z mojej strony. Posprzątaliśmy razem. A teraz siedzę sama. Sama w tym wielkim domu i nie mam pojęcia co będę robić dopóki szanowny brat nie powróci z jakże ważnego spotkania.  
Nienawidzę rady. 

[Rok później]

Sytuacja identyczna. Yuuki w szarych szortach i rozciągniętej różowej bluzie siedzi na fotelu. Tym razem nie jest już tak do końca sama.  
"Masz trójki?" Hanabusa szturcha ją, po raz kolejny wyciągając z zamyślenia. Szatynka z jękiem patrzy na dość pokaźny plik kart. Rzuca wzrokiem po Akatsukim oraz Luce siedzącej naprzeciwko i dezaprobatą dobiera kolejne karty, a następnie sięga do kieszeni w dolnej partii odzienia.  
Wyciąga z niej garść białych tabletek i niezauważalnie, szybko połyka wszystkie na raz. Na parę sekund jej oczy zachodzą mgłą. Wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze z ust. Przynajmniej chwilowo jest jej lepiej. Znów sięga do kieszeni.  
"Masz może..." Aido nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż zobaczył, jak garść tabletek ląduje w ustach Yuuki. Jednym szybkim ruchem uniemożliwił jej dalszy ruch ręką.  
"Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz" Krzyknął, potrząsając nią. Zmierzyła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
"Odwal się"  
"Ty mała... ty..." Blondyn aż kipiał ze złości. Była do cholery pod jego opieką. Nie dość, że folgowała sobie dawki leków, to jeszcze jakby jemu na złość nie popijała, nic. Wpychała je w siebie ot tak na zadławienie. Z drugiej strony nie dziwiło go to. Kaname zachowywał się identycznie, w momencie gdy rozdzielono ich po raz pierwszy.  
Kiedy brakowało Kaname, Yuuki zmieniała się nie do poznania. Jej charakterek dawał o sobie znać. Stawała się wtedy opryskliwa, złośliwa, często wpadała w szał, co kończyło się nie raz i nie dwa nieprzyjemnie dla pozostałych domowników, a zwłaszcza dla samego Hanabusy.  
"Proszę bardzo, uderz mnie." Uśmiechnęła się prowokująco, nawet nie próbując wyswobodzić się z rąk Aido. Ten westchnął i zwrócił się do Kaina.  
"Akatsuki, podaj mi linę..."

(4) Bladość świtu

Otwierane drzwi szczęknęły cicho, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia delikatną smugę wątłego jeszcze światła. Młody mężczyzna zsunął z ramion płaszcz z lekka przyprószony śniegiem, jednak zamiast go pozostawić w korytarzu, od razu skierował się na pokoje.  
Znając świetnie korytarze, nie musiał nawet patrzeć pod nogi, by wiedzieć, że zaraz stanie u progu salonu. Wchodząc tam zastał widok jakby nie patrzeć nietypowy. Jego dziewczyna związana na fotelu, a pozostali lokatorzy spokojnie grający na kanapie w karty. Nie odezwał się, tylko z dobrze sobie znanym opanowaniem odchrząknął cicho, przykuwając tym samym uwagę grających.  
"Witamy z powrotem Kaname-sama" Cała trójka skłoniła się jednocześnie. Kaname skinął w odpowiedzi głową i od razu skierował się w stronę Yuuki. Nie krył rozbawienia, podczas rozplątywania kolejnych supłów. W końcu oswobodzona dziewczyna, obróciła głowę w drugą stronę w geście obrażenia.  
"Wróciłem" Musnął jej policzek. Ta jednak tylko prychnęła. Starszy z rodzeństwa widząc, że do zażegnania "niebezpieczeństwa" będzie potrzebował nieco innych środków, skinął na pozostałych, by zostawili ich samych.  
Yuuki była, a przynajmniej starała się być zła na Kaname. Znowu wyjechał wcześnie rano, zostawiając ją samą bez słowa. A najgorsze, że nie jechał na dzień, czy dwa, tylko na tydzień, a o tym, gdzie teraz jest, dlaczego i co robi, dowiedziała się przez telefon. Zabolało ją to.  
Ujął jej drobną twarzyczkę w swoje dłonie i pocałował. Tym razem jak należy. Ona jednak włożyła w to minimum swoich możliwości. Kaname widząc, że po dobroci nic u niej nie wskóra, przycisnął ja mocniej do siebie i sam pogłębił pocałunek. Yuuki czuła, jak jego kły delikatnie ranią jej usta. W końcu poddała się, oddając namiętny pocałunek. Nie żeby mu wybaczyła. Po prostu to było przyjemne.

"Już się nie gniewasz?" Uśmiechnął się, zakręcając jej loczek na palcu. Ona przewróciła oczami, starając się ukryć perfidne kłamstwo.  
"Przestanę się gniewać, jak zabierzesz mnie na spacer"  
"Teraz?"  
"Tak" Potwierdziła hardo wstając. Kaname uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. Po krótkiej chwili Yuuki stałą już przed nim ubrana i gotowa do wyjścia.  
"No proszę, jak chcesz, to potrafisz się błyskawicznie ubierać"

Mówienie do Kaname po prostu "Kaname", przychodziło mi dość łatwo. Zwłaszcza, że dawało to od razu odczuwalne rezultaty, a mianowicie satysfakcję z jego strony. Widać, ze się cieszył, że przestał być starszym bratem, kolegą, opiekunem, a stał się mężczyzną... i to w dodatku moim.  
"Nie zimno ci?" Usłyszałam cichy, niski szept nad moim uchem.  
"Nie." Zachichotałam i przylgnęłam mocniej do jego ramienia. Szliśmy właśnie pod jakimś drzewem, kiedy z gałęzi spadł śnieg. Prosto na mnie. Kaname obrócił głowę w drugą stronę, aby stłumić śmiech.  
"Czekaj no ty..." Wysyczałam i z całej siły pchnęłam go w gigantyczną zaspę. Usłyszałam tylko głośne um-dż. Dotarło do mnie, że chyba jednak ciutkę przesadziłam. Podbiegłam do niego, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nic sobie nie zrobił. _Głupia!_ On tylko na to czekał. Kiedy usłyszałam cichy śmiech nad moim uchem, było już za późno. Leżałam twarzą w śniegu.  
Akcja-reakcja, i po 10 minutach oboje byliśmy mokrzy. Słońce już na dobre wpełzło na niebo i zaczęły boleć mnie oczy. Jednogłośnie uznaliśmy, ze już czas kończyć ten spacer.  
Uwiesiłam się mokrego ramienia Kaname. Miałam wrażenie, że idziemy co raz wolniej. Jednak w końcu ukazały się nam drzwi domu.  
Nie wiem jak doszłam do przedpokoju, ale jak tylko się tam znalazłam, to od razu usadowiłam się pod ścianą. Byłam tak cholernie zmęczona, że nie miałam się siły nawet podnieść, a co dopiero przebrać w suche ciuchy. Ziewnęłam.  
Kaname patrzył na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Walczyłam z ciążącymi mi powiekami, jednak nie mogłam się mylić. On patrzył na mnie tym wzrokiem, jakim tata patrzył kiedyś na mamę... Chciałam zapytać się go, o co chodzi, ale przez ziewanie zabrzmiało to dość kulawo.  
"łooooaaaaaaoooodzi" I to było ostatnie co powiedziałam, bo nie miałam już siły walczyć ze zmęczeniem.


	3. Dzień 2

_Notka:_

Powyższy znak oznacza zmianę w narracji. 

**Dzień 2**

Mam talent do budzenia się w nieodpowiednim momencie. Jednak naprawdę trudno jest spać, kiedy czuje się na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Specjalnie spojrzałam najpierw w stronę okna. Słońce jeszcze wznosiło się dość wysoko ponad drzewami. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na niego. Siedział nade mną i z satysfakcją wpatrywał się w moją piżamę... albo usiłował zobaczyć coś co kryło się pod nią. _Zaraz, ale ja nie kładłam się spać w piżamie. Nie, ja w ogóle się NIE KŁADŁAM!_  
Zerwałam się, mało co nie rozbijając sobie głowy, o głowę Kaname. Spojrzałam na swój strój, a następnie na brata.  
"Przebrałeś mnie." Stwierdziłam. Nie co za ostro jak na podziękowanie.  
"Tak, a dokładniej mówiąc przebrałem i wykąpałem" Wymienił ze stoickim spokojem Kaname, nie ukazując przy tym żadnych zbędnych emocji na twarzy. Przez kolejną chwilę milczałam, by w końcu krzyknąć przerażona.  
"Czekaj, ale to znaczy, ze widziałeś mnie nago!" W geście obronnym zakryłam dłońmi mój biust.  
"Racja, ale tylko przez chwilę."  
"To nic nie zmienia!"  
"Byłaś przemoczona, a nie miałem serca cię budzić. Poza tym, kąpałem cię jak byłaś mała" Kaname usprawiedliwił się z miną niewiniątka. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia.  
"Ale to co innego, a teraz mam 17 lat! I może nie wiesz, ale zawstydza mnie sam fakt, że siedzę koło ciebie w samej piżamie, a mi ty mówisz, że widok mnie nago to dla ciebie coś normalnego!" Krzyczałam, chyba już nie ze złości, czy zawstydzenia, ale z żalu. Żalu do niego.  
"Jest to dla mnie normalne, bo jakby nie patrzeć to jesteś m o j a" Zaakcentował ostatnie słowa i pochylił się nade mną, by prawdopodobnie mnie pocałować. Szybko odsunęłam się.  
"Coś nie tak?" Zapytał zdziwiony.  
"Owszem, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś zboczony do tego stopnia, by rozebrać mnie kiedy śpię!" Oburzona poderwałam się z j e g o łóżka. On zaś zakrył sobie usta ręką powstrzymując śmiech. Zdziwiona zaczęłam się rozglądać, za powodem tego śmiechu. Widząc, ze sobie nie radzę, Kaname wskazał gestem dłoni na moją koszulę nocną. Poderwała się razem ze mną.  
"Uh zboczeniec! Jak mnie już przebierałeś, to mógłbyś się przynajmniej pofatygować o założenie mi bielizny!"

Stałam przy oknie i delektowałam się widokiem zachodzącego słońca. Jak zwykle ten sam dylemat: zapalić świecę, czy może jednak jeszcze podelektować się bajecznym widokiem zdającego się płonąć nieba. Biel śniegu na horyzoncie, fiolet chmur i gama barw nieba, zlewająca w sobie kolory od jasnego błękitu, przez pomarańcze, róże aż po ognistą czerwień słońca. Co wieczór stawałam przy oknie i zastanawiałam się nad tym tak długo, póki słońce całkiem nie zaszło, ustępując miejsca ciemnej sukni nocy. Jednak razem ze zniknięciem światła, problem nie znikał. Mimo dobrego wzroku w ciemnościach i oczywistego zamiłowania do mroku, i tak lubiłam posiedzieć sobie przy świecy i pozapisywać swoje myśli na papierze. Musiałam w końcu szanować swoje oczy, bo przecież miałam tylko jedną parę... na całą wieczność.  
Wrzuciłam do ust garść białych tabletek. Skrzywiłam się momentalnie. TO chyba na oczy krwi nie widziało. _I oni TO nazywają pokarmem?_ Prychnęłam cicho. To nie to co słodka krew braciszka. Słodka, delikatna, jednak nie mdła. Przyjemna w smaku, iście królewska. Rozmarzyłam się nad smakiem krwi Kaname. Kiedy to ostatni raz czułam ją w ustach... _Opanuj się żarłoku jeden!_ Hej, w końcu jestem wampirem, bestią w ciele człowieka! Muszę zaspokajać swoje pragnienia. Niepokorna, nieokiełznana i nieugięta - taką opinię wyrobiłam sobie w krótkim czasie wśród wampirzej społeczności. Uciekanie spod nadzoru stało się moją pasją, a wpadanie w kłopoty moim hobby. Znałam swoje miejsce w hierarchii i możliwości mojego ciała. Seksapil i moce jako wampira - świadomie, ciągle używałam obojga. Nie bałam się. Przyjmowałam wyzwania i bez zahamowań odpowiadałam atakiem na atak. Byłam kapryśną, wredną, opryskliwą i chamską księżniczką, która z nudów szastała swoim życiem na lewo i prawo.  
"Jak tak dalej będziesz się wlec, to nigdy nie zajdziesz" Westchnęłam w stronę słońca, opierając brodę na dłoniach, złożonych na parapecie okna. Przez krótką chwilę stykałam się czołem o chodną szybę. Kiedy znów spojrzałam na słońce, zdawało się tkwić ciągle w tym samym miejscu. Warknęłam niczym rozjuszona kotka i skierowałam się w stronę przedpokoju.  
Chwyciłam wiszący na kaloryferze, czarny płaszcz. _Nadal mokry_. Zazgrzytałam zębami i odłożyłam go na miejsce, Wypuściłam z cichym świstem, zalegające w płucach powietrze i naciągnęłam na nogi białe kozaki. Chciałam ubrać się znowu na czarno, jednak poranna wojna na śniegu jeszcze nie wyparowała z płaszcza i butów. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak przekląć pod nosem i założyć białe ciuchy. Kichnęłam cicho, gdy puch przy białym kapturze dostał mi się do nosa. To był kolejny powód, by go nie lubić.  
Po cichu wymknęłam się przez frontowe drzwi. Krok za krokiem... Byle by tylko nie wydawać niepotrzebnych dźwięków. Wiedziałam, że jeśli dojdę niezauważona te parę metrów do uliczki, to już mnie nie złapią. Nie oglądałam się za siebie, tylko szłam. Już, już byłam o krok od muru dzielącego plac przed domem od drogi prowadzącej do miasta, gdy nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przede mną mój wkurzający, 'zawsze na posterunku' ochroniarz: Hanabusa Aido.  
"Yuuki-sama obiecałaś" Powitał mnie z wyrzutem. Zmrużyłam oczy.  
"Nie wiedziałam, ze będziesz takim idiotą i mi uwierzysz" Nie mogłam powstrzymać tryumfującego uśmiechu, gdy blondyn zaczął zgrzytać z wściekłości zębami. Wiele bym dała, żeby kiedyś walczył ze mną na poważnie, jednak ilekroć bym go nie prowokowała, czy uderzała, zawsze pasował.  
"Proszę, wróć do domu. Kaname-sama..."  
"Wyszedł ponad godzinę temu"  
"Właśnie, więc zrób mu niespodziankę i jak raz zostań w domu, jak cię prosił" Przewróciłam oczami.  
"Gdyby nie wiedział, że ucieknę, to by nie zostawiał psa na warcie"  
"To było niemiłe Yuuki-sama"  
"Nie mówiłam o tobie, tylko o nim" Westchnęłam i wskazałam na dość pokaźnego czarnego wilka. Pies słysząc, że o nim mowa zbliżył się do mnie. Przyklękłam przy nim i wtuliłam się w jego futro. "Od razu widać, że jesteś braciszka" Wiedziałam i czułam, że to 'twór' Kaname. Mógłby wysłać za mną nietoperza, czy coś podobnego, jednak wiedział, że mam zamiłowanie to tych psów.  
"Skoro należy do Kaname-samy, to czemu nie próbuje cię powstrzymać?"  
"Bo to twoja działka"  
Nie zamierzałam prosić się o zgodę na wyjście, bo wiedziałam, że i tak jej nie otrzymam. Jedynym sposobem było samej dać sobie pozwolenie i siłą utorować sobie drogę. Ignorując więc protesty ze strony Hanabusy, ruszyłam w stronę miasta. Pies i 'kundel' podążyli za mną.

Słońce uparcie nadal świeciło i to prosto mi w oczy. Ja jednak mu na złość nie kryłam twarzy przed jego promieniami. Racja, miałam wrażliwą skórę i oczy, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek kontakt ze słońcem. Powiem inaczej: lubiłam czuć dotyk słońca na policzkach. Zwłaszcza zimą, kiedy każdy promień słońca był na wagę złota.  
Moje obcasy stukały cicho o betonowe kostki chodnika. Zatrzymałam się przed piekarnią. Stanęłam kawałek od lady i poczekałam, aż Aidou wejdzie za mną do środka.  
"Chcę francuskie z malinami" Blondyn przez chwilę patrzył na mnie ogłupiały. Już chciałam powtórzyć, jednak wtedy sapnął coś pod nosem i podszedł do sprzedawczyni, która prawdę mówiąc niemalże mdlała na jego widok. Po chwili już trzymałam w dłoniach ciepłe ciastko. Idąc znowu ulicą, słuchałam narzekań blondyna, na to, że jestem nieodpowiedzialna. _Wkurza mnie _Ignorowanie jego bełkotu nie było trudne. Wystarczyło skupić się na tym, by nie pobrudzić się cieknącym malinowym nadzieniem.  
Nagle miarowy stukot obcasów urwał się. Przystanęłam i rozejrzałam się. Staliśmy naprzeciwko mosiężnej, nadgryzionej przez ząb czasu bramy. Mówienie 'gdzie mnie nogi poniosą' nie było całkiem poważne, jednak jakby się nad tym zastanowić, kiedy już tam stałam, naszła mnie ochota, by tam wejść. Położyłam dłoń na metalowej poręczy. Czując chłód odruchowo chciałam ją cofnąć. Powstrzymałam jednak odruch i zacisnęłam palce na tworzywie, pchając jednocześnie skrzydło bramy do przodu. Nim jednak zdążyłam przestąpić próg cmentarza, usłyszałam za sobą głos.  
"Proszę, proszę. Szczeniara Kuranów na spacerku?" Kpiący głos dochodził z jednego z drzew. Prychnęłam. Zatrzymałam się w pół kroku i wróciłam na chodnik przed murem cmentarnym. _Nie daj sobą pomiatać._ Wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam w stronę z której doszedł mnie głos.  
"Nie będę strzępić sobie języka na gówniarę, która nawet nie ma odwagi by stanąć przede mną."  
W odpowiedzi usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł. Z okolicznych drew zerwały się naraz nietoperze i skupiły w chmarę na wprost mnie. Z dość osobliwego zbiorowiska wyłoniła się równie osobliwa postać dziewczyny. W wieku była zbliżona do mnie, może nieco starsza.  
"Mocne słowa jak na bezbronną księżniczkę" Zakpiła ponownie i w moją stronę poleciał z zadziwiającą prędkością nietoperz. Drasnął mój policzek. Nawet nie drgnęłam. Poczułam jedynie jak drobna stróżka krwi, nieśpiesznie sunie w dół mojego policzka.  
"Nazywam się Ayamu..."  
"Hanabusa, czy jeśli mnie zraniła, to mogę jej oddać?" Kompletnie ignorując paplaninę tej ździry, zwróciłam się w stronę Aidou. Zauważyłam, że zadrżał widząc mój uśmiech. Skinął niepewnie głową. "Cieszy mnie to. Naprawdę cieszy"  
Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść, która momentalnie pokryła się jasnofioletową powłoką. Zaczęłam powoli zbliżać się do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny. Dziwka jedna, nie wie z kim zadarła. Stojąc tuż przed nią wysyczałam głosem przesyconym jadem "Słodkich snów suko" Zamachnęłam się i przyłożyłam jej z pięści w tę słodką malowaną twarzyczkę. Usłyszałam cudowny dźwięk łamanych kości szczęki... i wybuch spowodowany nagłym wyładowaniem energii. Ach~ jak ja kocham zastosowanie moich mocy w praktyce. 

Kąciki ust Yuuki uniosły się w uśmiechu, a pięść zacisnęła mocno. Nim Hanabusa zdążył zaprotestować w jakikolwiek sposób, ona już kroczyła w stronę przeciwniczki. Zmieszany blondyn rozejrzał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. W tym samym momencie dostrzegł, jak przez otwartą bramę cmentarza wychodzi nie kto inny jak Kiryuu Zero. Jednym susem znalazł się przy nim i przygwoździł go do ziemi. Zrobił to w dosłownie ostatnim momencie, gdyż niemalże w tej samej chwili rozbłysło jasne światło i fala wybuchu strząsnęła cały śnieg z drzew w promieniu kilkunastu metrów. Nieprzygotowany na atak z zaskoczenia łowca, wypuścił z ust szpetne przekleństwo i złapał się za obolałą głowę. Dostrzegłszy kto w brutalny sposób zmusił go do spotkania z ziemią, zdziwił się. Początkowo nie wiedział jak ma zareagować, wiec pierwszym co zrobił, było zrzucenie napastnika z siebie.  
"Złaź ze mnie krwiopijco jeden" Warknął spychając blondyna.  
"Może trochę szacunku, bo właśnie uratowałem twój n i e z a c n y tyłek"  
"Coś ty powiedział?"  
Zaczęli mierzyć się wrogimi spojrzeniami, niczym dwa psy podczas walki, ujadające zaciekle i starające się udowodnić kto jest lepszy. Hanabusa gotowy był wykorzystać jedną z wampirzych umiejętności, a Zero już chciał sięgnąć po pistolet schowany w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, kiedy oboje usłyszeli wołanie niedaleko nich.  
"Oi Hanabusa! Ona się nie rusza..."  
"Już idę."  
Blondyn podniósł się, spojrzał na łowcę dumnie i szybko skierował się w stronę swojej pani. Kiryuu nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdyż w tejże chwili na ułamek sekundy spojrzenia jego i Yuuki się spotkały. Było to jak zimny prysznic. Mimo, że nienawidził jej z całego serca, to słysząc jej głos łudził się, że się nie zmieniła. Spojrzenie zimnych oczu, jedynie pozbawiło go złudzeń, że Yuuki którą znał nie istniała nigdy. Na sekundę, a może i mniej zawiesił wzrok na pistolecie, który wysunął spod płaszcza, a kiedy spojrzał z powrotem w jej stronę, nie zastał jej już tam.  
"Cholera... następnym razem nie zdążysz uciec"

Słońce, jakby zmęczone wędrówką, zniknęło za malowniczymi wzgórzami i okryło mrokiem nocy szkarłatne ślady pozostawione przez dziewczynę, której chłodne oczy nadal patrzą przed siebie, szukając krętej drogi wśród mroku...


	4. Noc 2

**Noc 2**

Słońce ułożyło się już bezpiecznie za granicami horyzontu, pozwalając nocy dumie rozwiesić swój granatowy płaszcz. Księżyc nieśpiesznie kroczył ku górze, rzucając kolejne małe gwiazdki niczym cekiny na wieczornej sukni firmamentu.  
Yuuki obróciła się po raz kolejny w lustrze, usilnie starając się zawiązać porządnie kokardę uwieńczającą gorset z tyłu jej wieczorowej sukni. Po kolejnej próbie prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka i skarciła wzrokiem śmiejącego się z niej ukradkiem Kaname.  
"Może mi tak pomożesz?" Z rezygnacją wypuściła końce czerwonej wstążki.  
"A co będę z tego miał?" Kaname uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, powoli podchodząc do niej.  
"Po powrocie będziesz mógł go ze mnie zdjąć"  
"Hmm... kusząca propozycja" Wymruczał jej do ucha. "Gotowe." Z zadowoleniem przyjrzał się efektowi. Yuuki zerknęła nań jedynie kątem oka, gdyż wzrokiem już szukała łańcuszka, który uszykowała sobie chwilę wcześniej. Brunet oparł się o wielkie drzwi, obserwując z niekrytym zadowoleniem, jak jego narzeczona krząta się po całym pokoju, a czarna błyszcząca suknia, faluje przy jej każdym kroku. Z początku nie chciał się zgodzić by ją ubrała. Z czystej zazdrości. Czarna suknia z czerwonymi ozdobami, nie tylko podkreślała jej kobiece kształty, ale także dość sporo odsłaniała, a Kuranowi nie było na rękę prezentować Yuuki 'innym' z tej strony.  
"Mam!" Krzyknęła uradowana dziewczyna.  
"Czemu ci na nim tak zależy?"  
"Pasuje do pierścionka" Panienka Kuran uśmiechnęła się rzucając jeszcze okiem na pierścionek zaręczynowy na swoim placu. Wreszcie była gotowa do wyjścia. Jej brat nie omieszkał zmierzyć ją wzrokiem gdy przechodziła obok niego. I tak dalej wolał, by taka pozostała jednak TYLKO dla niego.

Księżyc stał już wysoko na straży porządku wśród gwiazd. Tak samo stali wartownicy przed wielką willą, wśród której podziemi odbywał się bal. Co jakiś czas na zatłoczonym dziedzińcu zatrzymywała się limuzyna, bądź też inne wystawne auto, a z niego wysiadały kolejne pary w mieniących się w świetle księżyca strojach. Pod wielkimi kryształowymi żyrandolami sali balowej rozbrzmiewała już muzyka i gwar rozmów. Wśród gości znajdowała się także dwójka łowców z akademii Cross.  
Kaito umoczył usta w ponczu, na co Zero skrzywił się.  
"Jesteś dziwny" Skomentował Takamiya.  
"I kto to mówi" Odparował Kiryuu.  
Po krótkiej wymianie 'poglądów' na swój temat, powrócili do obserwowania terenu. Żadnemu z nich nie odpowiadało marnowanie weekendowego wieczoru na pilnowaniu snobów, a w dodatku krwiopijców. Jednak co związek karze, biedne dzieci związku wykonują. Nawet te nieposłuszne jak Zero czy Kaito.  
Pod salę podjechała kolejna 'gablota'. Szofer otwarł drzwi i z wnętrza pojazdu wyłonił się Kaname, a zaraz za nim Yuuki. Wartownicy na ich widok od razu skłonili się nisko. Dziewczyna posłała w ich stronę uśmiech nr 10, a następnie idąc pod rękę ze swoim partnerem udała się ozdobnymi korytarzami do podziemnych sal.  
Na sali zapanowała wrzawa na wieść, że oczekiwana para czystej krwi przybyła. Wrzawa momentalnie przemieniła się w nieskalaną ciszę, gdy mosiężne drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła domniemana para. Przez parę kolejnych sekund słychać było jeszcze szepty niedobitków sądzących iż Kuranowie to zdrajcy, jednakże wystarczyło kilka nienawistnych spojrzeń od wyższych rang arystokracji, by całkowicie umilkły. Stopniowo kolejne osobistości podchodziły przywitać się z Kaname oraz jego siostrą. Niektórzy zachwalali wygląd księżniczki, inni gratulowali zaręczyn. Jak na każdym normalnym bankiecie, tudzież balu - darmowe lizanie dupy...  
Uwaga łowców także skupiła się chwilowo nie tyle na parze, co na samej pannie Kuran. Kaito cmoknął wymownie dokańczając swojego drinka.  
"Słodka nieprawdaż? Nie dość, że wampirzyca to jeszcze jakaż szkoda, że już zaręczona. Coś ty człowieku miał w głowie, że dałeś jej ot tak odejść?" Zaro spojrzał na niego z niezmąconym spokojem, całkowicie ignorując ostatnią część zdania.  
"Co masz na myśli mówiąc zaręczona?"  
"Ślepy jesteś czy co? A tego pierścionka to nie widzisz? A poza tym przecież to chyba najpopularniejszy temat rozmów tutaj" Zero pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na zachowanie towarzysza i na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na Yuuki. Tylko na momencik. Widać wyczuła jego spojrzenie, ponieważ obróciła się i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Tym razem na dłużej niż poprzednio. Zero powoli sięgnął pod poły marynarki po swój pistolet, jednak cały czas spoglądając w stronę dziewczyny. _"Nie mieszaj się w sprawy mojej rodziny, bo inaczej cię zabiję"_ Pokazała mu ruchem ust, dalej uśmiechając się słodko. Kiryuu dyskretnie uniósł broń na odpowiednią wysokość. Huk wystrzału nastąpił równocześnie z hukiem otwieranego szampana. Niezauważona kula mknęła z zawrotną prędkością w stronę swego celu. Kaname już chciał interweniować, jednak Yuuki ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, dając mu do zrozumienia, że sobie poradzi. Zmrużyła oczy skupiając się na pocisku. Ten zaś zaczął zwalniać, wreszcie zawisł w powietrzu. Dziewczyna wyprostowała dłoń i nabój wykonał zwrot, i pomknął z jeszcze większą prędkością w stronę właściciela. Trafił... w ścianę, ok. 5mm od głowy Zero. Czarna suknia Yuuki zafalowała, gdy ta stawała na palcach, by coś wyszeptać do ucha swego kochanka. Chwilę potem już mignęła przy wyjściu na jeden z korytarzy.  
Zero cały czas stał przy drzwiach z przeciwnej strony sali. Nim Kaito zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego już nie było. Szedł korytarzem. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zaczął biec. Wiedział gdzie jest. Wyczuwał ją. Kierował się instynktem łowcy, a może sercem... Skręcił gwałtownie w jeden z korytarzy. Zobaczył ją. Stała oparta plecami o ścianę, uśmiechając się. Nie potrafił stwierdzić co to był za uśmiech. Podszedł do niej. Była pewna siebie, zbyt pewna. Zaparł się dłońmi o ścianę, odcinając jej drogę ucieczki, chociaż i tak wątpił w to, by uciekała.  
"Zadowolona?" Zapytał tonem wyzutym z jakichkolwiek uczuć, chociaż w środku gotowała się w nim złość.  
"Owszem. Ostrzegałam cię, jeśli będziesz wtykał nos w nieswoje sprawy, zabiję cię." Jej oczy błysnęły złowrogo. Jego zaś dalej były zimne.  
"Nie przesadzaj, dalej jesteś TYLKO dziewczyną" Odrzekł jej Zero. Zdezorientowana tą wypowiedzią Yuuki nie zdążyła uchylić się przed ciosem w brzuch. Jęknęła z bólu, jednak nadal stała o własnych siłach. W tym momencie Kiryuu podciął jej nogi i w ten sposób dziewczyna zawisła na chwilę na jego ramionach.  
"Widzisz, nie tak łatwo jest mnie zabić. I co teraz zrobisz?" Powiedział tym samym tonem co przedtem, dotykając ustami jej rozgrzanej, gorącej od emocji szyi.  
"Nie zrób nic głupiego" Usłyszał za sobą równie zimny głos. Zero postawił krok do tyłu, powodując tym samym, że Yuuki osunęła się po ścianie z cichym jękiem. Kaname kątem oka spojrzał na nią, jednak w tym momencie w centrum jego zainteresowania stał Kiryuu.  
"Kiryuu-kun, czy słyszałeś może opinię swojego mistrza na temat Kuranów?" Zapytał spokojnie.  
"Zależy którą"  
"Tą o pochopności działania" Zero nie zdążył zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, gdyż musiał się uchylić przed lewym sierpowym. Jednakże unikając go, wpakował się prosto w prawy prosty. Spojrzał nienawistnym spojrzeniem na Kaname, który już stał koło Yuuki. Bez namysłu ponownie chwycił za 'krwawą różę', udając że krew wcale nie leci mu po brodzie.  
"Przemyśl dwa razy, zanim zaczniesz rzucać się na innych" Stwierdził sucho Kuran, oddalając się wraz z siostrą ku wyjściu. 

_Dla tej trójki bal właśnie się skończył,  
otwierając kolejny rozdział życia jeszcze bardziej zbroczony krwią  
i łzami niż kiedykolwiek.  
_


	5. Dzień 3

**Dzień 3**

Poprzez szpary w karmazynowych zasłonach wkradała się stróżka złoto-białego światła. Słoneczne ćmy wędrowały ku ciemnym ścianom, rozpoczynając swój tajemniczy taniec w rytm liści kołyszących się wraz z wiatrem za oknem. Obróciła się i uśmiechnęła, ni to ku sobie, ni to ku potokom zieleni za oknem. Zawsze lubiła ogród matki. Po chwili znów obróciła się w JEGO stronę. Jej oczy na powrót nabrały kształtu. Były jakby kocie i spoglądały zdecydowanie, przykuwając uwagę niebezpiecznym błyskiem - ich wyraz jak zwykle zwiastował kłopoty.  
Jego spojrzenie zetknęło się z jej. Biło od niego opanowanie, co ją jeszcze bardziej irytowało. Zaśmiał się cicho, szydząc z jej determinacji. Usłyszała to i zmrużyła oczy, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
"Nadal chcę iść." Powiedziała głośno, by wszyscy w pokoju ją usłyszeli. Prychnął.  
"Jesteś uparta. Cholernie uparta. Od początku nie miałaś zamiaru odpuścić prawda?"  
"Oczywiście, ze nie." Skrzyżowała dumnie ręce na piersi, by za chwilę rozłożyć je w geście desperacji. "Oj no proszę cię, przecież nic złego się nie może stać! Nie obrażę się na ciebie, tylko pozwól mi jechać razem z tobą." Jej głos z wściekłego stawał się co raz potulniejszy, wręcz błagający. "Ty pójdziesz na rękę mi, a ja pójdę na rękę tobie..."  
"pff... nie rozśmieszaj mnie. W jaki sposób **ty** możesz mi zaszkodzić?" Nie zastanowił się nawet nad tym, że jego słowa zabrzmiały trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał. Przez co zdanie mające ją uspokoić i zmusić do przemyśleń, podziałało na nią jak płachta na byka.  
"O, tu byś się zdziwił mój kochany. Mogę cię w każdej chwili zostawić"  
"A gdzie niby pójdziesz?"  
"Gdziekolwiek, byle dalej od ciebie." Warknęła. "Na początek do drugiego pokoju, a potem nawet i z powrotem do ojca!" Zamilkła na chwilę i podeszła do niego, dźgając go palcem w klatkę piersiową. "I krwi nie będzie!"  
Zapadła chwilowa cisza. _"Nie dam sobą pomiatać"_ Bezgłośnie ciągle powtarzała. Jednakże gdzieś głęboko w myślach Yuuki błagała, by ktokolwiek z zebranych w pokoju przerwał tę bezsensowną kłótnię, albo żeby chociażby Kaname spróbował dojść z nią do porozumienia, jednak nic takowego nie nastąpiło. Kaname za to złapał wyciągniętą dłoń Yuuki i brutalnie ścisnął, uśmiechając się przy tym wrednie.  
"Ho-ho-ho, ty mi grozisz? Zakład, że jeszcze dziś wieczorem przylecisz do mnie z płaczem i na kacu, prosząc o wybaczenie?" Dziewczyna wyrwała szybko swoją dłoń, odpychając go.  
"Żebyś się nie przeliczył" Sapnęła zagryzając wargi i powodując, że drobna stróżka krwi pociekła po jej wardze. "Czyli zakładamy się, kto dłużej wytrzyma na tabletkach?" Teraz to ona uśmiechnęła się prowokująco.  
"Oczywiście. Aidou, przetnij." Zawołał w stronę Hanabusy, podając w tym samym czasie dłoń Yuuki.

Cichy stukot obcasów zbliżał się ku górze. Z chwili na chwilę kroki stawały się wyraźniejsze. Po obcasach było wiadomo, ze to dziewczyna, a po tempie w jakim szła, że była ona wściekła. Złapała za klamkę i szarpnęła drzwiami tak, że nie zdążyły nawet zaskrzypieć. Rozejrzawszy się po pokoju, chwyciła poduszkę i bokserki leżące pod nią, a następnie wyrzuciła je za drzwi. Pochłonięta szukaniem kolejnych rzeczy nawet nie usłyszała szybkich, drobnych kroków zmierzających ku niej. Już miała wyrzucić kolejne ubrania, gdy usłyszała wrzask. Cichy, ale jednak wrzask.  
"Aagh! Yuuki-sama, co robisz?" Yuuki nawet nie zwróciła na nią większej uwagi.  
"To co widzisz Luca. Wywalam rzeczy tego idioty z pokoju."  
"Ale przecież to **jego** pokój!"  
"Poprawka. Od jakiegoś pół roku jest **nasz**, a teraz **on** z niego wypada" Zakończyła groźnym tonem, teatralnie pozbywając się kolejnej sterty z pomieszczenia na korytarz.  
"Yuuki-sama..."  
"Dajże mi święty spokój." Szatynka z westchnieniem rzuciła się na wielkie łoże. Luca niepewnie podeszła nie niej, opierając się o jeden z ozdobnych pali, podtrzymujących baldachim. "Ty też uważasz, że nie powinnam jechać?" Zapytała znużonym głosem.  
"Kaname-sama ma w sumie trochę racji, to niebezpieczne. Jednakże..." Yuuki już poderwała się, by wyrazić swoje zdanie o nim i jego wiedzy, ale Luca ją uprzedziła. "...jednakże sądzę, że nie powinien trzymać cię na aż takiej uwięzi."  
Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. Długo oczekiwaną ciszę zmącił nagły trzask drzwi wejściowych. Nim Luca się spostrzegła, Yuuki była już przy oknie. Rzuciła jeszcze okiem na kalendarz stojący obok zdjęcia jej i Kaname na jakimś pikniku, i puściła pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw.  
W ciągu kilku sekund panna Kuran zdążyła zdemolować cały pokój (i fragment korytarza), by wreszcie krzyknąć "MAM!" i zaśmiać się wrednie. Luca obserwowała ją z lekkim przerażeniem. Kiedy wreszcie zebrała się na odwagę, by spytać co takiego ona 'ma', Yuuki wcisnęła jej w dłoń jakiś papier i obróciła się na pięcie, znikając gdzieś w głębi ciemnego korytarza. Luca kątem oka przeczytała napis 'VIP'. Nie czytała więcej, bo usłyszała Yuuki klnącą siarczyście na temat tego gdzie zostawiła swoją komórkę.  
Seiren, Rima, Luca oraz ona. Wystukała pośpiesznie numer na drobnej klawiaturze aparatu i wsłuchała się w irytujący jak zwykle sygnał. W końcu odezwał się męski, z lekka zachrypnięty głos.  
"Allo~"  
"Cześć Sen, tu Yuuki" Yuu uśmiechnęła się, starając się by jej głos nie zdradzał złości.  
"Ah~ Księżniczka!" Zakrzyknął głos z telefonu, tak głośno, że 'księżniczka' musiała go odsunąć.  
"taa..." Skrzywiła się na samą myśl o ostatnim balu na którym była. "Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że jesteś mi dłużny przysługę? Teraz masz okazję mi ją wyświadczyć." Wredny, zapewne dziedziczny uśmiech wśród Kuranów po raz już któryś tego dnia wpełzł na twarz dziewczyny.

Gdy jesteś zajęta, czas mija szybko... A gdy się śpieszysz, jeszcze szybciej. Nie było czasu, by wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację, a co dopiero plan. Tylko Yuuki wiedziała po co w pośpiechu wciska na siebie imprezowe ciuchy i kto siedzi za kierownicą czarnego sedana przed domem. Trzy pozostałe dziewczyny z rosnącym podnieceniem obserwowały co ich czystokrwista panienka wyprawia. Po niespełna 10 minutach siedziały już w błyszczącym aucie, a po kolejnych 5 stały tuż przy wejściu do jednego z największych klubów w mieście. 6 pięter w górę i 3 w dół, a przed nimi tłum ludzi usiłujących dostać się do środka. Yuuki podeszła nonszalanckim krokiem do bramkarza i pokazała mu wejściówkę. Ten tylko skinął głową i przepuścił je. Szły chwilę prosto. Ich kroki zagłuszała dudniąca muzyka. W pewnym momencie Kuran skręciła do jednej z damskich toalet, pozostałe trzy dziewczyny idące za nią uczyniły to samo.  
"Dobrze, a czy teraz wreszcie możesz nam wyjaśnić o co tutaj chodzi?" Spytała spokojnie (zresztą jak zwykle) Seiren. Yuuki w tym czasie zmoczyła dłonie wodą i przejechała nimi po włosach, powodując, że z brązowych stały się kruczoczarne.  
"Jesteśmy na imprezie" Odrzekła beznamiętnie.  
"C-czekaj, co ty właśnie zrobiłaś?"  
"Taka mała sztuczka" Uśmiechnęła się i to samo uczyniła z tęczówkami, zmieniając ich barwę na krwistoczerwoną. Okręciła się jeszcze wokół własnej osi, przy okazji zmieniając nieco własną posturę. Dziewczyny przyglądały się temu w szoku i dopiero gdy Yuuki zwróciła się ku nim z zupełnie innym wizerunkiem były w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
"Po co to robisz?" Spytała Rima. Yuuki uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i oparła o zimną krawędź umywalki.  
"Po co pytasz? Żeby wnerwić Kaname. Zaproszenia na tę imprezę dostaliśmy jakiś miesiąc temu, dzisiaj pokłóciliśmy się jak cholera, założyliśmy się które z nas dłużej wytrzyma na tabletkach, a potem on (chuj jeden) polazł na tę imprezę z chłopakami, zamiast ze mną." Wyliczała z narastającą złością.  
"A ten chłopak, samochód i przebranie? I co my mamy z tym wspólnego?" Yuuki przewróciła teatralnie czerwonym oczami i spojrzała na chwilę w lustro, poprawiając czarne falowane włosy.  
"Ten chłopak to Senatarou Morikazuka. Poznałam go parę tygodni temu na jednym z bali dla wampirów. Dorwała się do niego jakaś natrętna lalunia i błagał o ratunek, więc mu pomogłam. Ja pomogłam mu, a on teraz mnie."  
"A przebranie?"  
"Chcę się zemścić na moim kochanym narzeczonym, więc zamierzam użyć wszystkiego czym mnie natura obdarowała i rozkochać go, następnie porzucić, a wy jako moje przyjaciółki mi w tym pomożecie." Puściła w ich stronę oczko i wyszła. _"Oj popamiętasz mnie kotku"_ wymruczała.

Światła mieniły się wszystkimi barwami powodując, że człowiek przestawał się orientować gdzie jest i co robi. Od pomieszczeń w podziemiach aż do 4 piętra wzwyż ludzie tłoczyli się niczym sardynki w puszcze, ocierając się ciałami w przesyconym erotyką tańcu. Dopiero na wysokości 5 piętra zaczynała się prawdziwa, VIPowska impreza. Yuuki na początek zagościła przy barze. Nie była pierwszy raz w tym miejscu, jednak nikt jej nie rozpoznawał przez aktualny wygląd. Oparła dłonie na blacie i zamrugała uwodzicielsko w stronę barmana. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i przysunął się do niej ponad dzielącą ich ladą, by zapytać o jej zamówienie. 'Black Jack' Powiedziała spokojnie. Jakimś cudem barman usłyszał to pomimo głośnej muzyki i odszedłby wykonać polecenie. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, szukając w tłumie znajomych twarzy. Poniekąd znajdowały się tutaj jedynie same vipy, jednak większość z nich widziała po raz pierwszy na oczy. Wzrokiem starała się wyłapać ę później stanął przed nią wystawny drink z dołączoną karteczką. 'Dla księżniczki' Przeczytała bezgłośnie. Przeklęła się w myślach za swoją bezmyślność. Ten deser był robiony tylko i wyłącznie dla niej i tylko ona o nim wiedziała, gdyż nie widniał w karcie. Z westchnieniem zagłuszonym przez muzykę, ogarnęła włosy z czoła i z napojem w dłoni oddaliła się w stronę parkietu.

Chłopak przejechał chłodnym spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. Ominął wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy stojących pod jedną ze ścian kolorowych od świateł i skupił się na zatłoczonym parkiecie. Pomiędzy błyskami fleszy i słupami dymu z suchego lodu wyłapywał wzrokiem szczupłe,długie nogi dziewczyn odziane w śliskie jedwabie i błyszczące skóry. Każda odkryta część ciała lśniła od potu. Mężczyźni kręcili biodrami, jakby starając się w każdym swoim ruchu dotknąć falujących z rytmem, rozgrzanych dziewczęcych ciał. Pogardliwie wykrzywił usta. Czuł w drugim końcu sali pulsującą krew w ich żyłach.  
Wstał z jednego z foteli i zaczął się kierować w stronę baru, jednak by tam dotrzeć musiał się najpierw przedrzeć przez rozpalony tłum. Już miał zacząć torować sobie drogę, gdy w tym samym momencie z tłumu odłączyła się dziewczyna i ruszyła w jego stronę. Zmierzył, żeby nie powiedzieć 'przeleciał' ją wzrokiem. Była piękna jak na człowieka - miała długie włosy koloru czarnego atramentu i oczy jak dwa szlachetne krwistoczerwone kamienie. Wyróżniała się delikatnie z bawiącej się młodzieży, dość mocno prowokującym strojem. Krótkie spodenki i bluzka ledwo przykrywająca brzuch. Idąc nieśpiesznie, kołysała delikatnie zarysowanymi kształtami przy każdym kroku, jakby miała w zamiarze zahipnotyzowanie go. Mijając go uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła mu prowokujące spojrzenie. Odwrócił się, jednak nie ruszył za nią, pomimo, iż ukradkiem oblizał kilkakrotnie usta.

Alkohol buzował w jej żyłach jak gaz w wzburzonej coli. Sama się sobie dziwiła, że jeszcze może ustać w miarę prosto. Przed oczami miała swój cel i powolutku do niego zmierzała. _Nie uciekniesz... _wysyczała _nie tym razem._


	6. Noc 3

**Noc 3**

Cichy szum, jakby morza unosił się dookoła. Mroczny ocean nieświadomości zaczynał powoli tracić na sile. Gdzieś jakieś przebłyski światła migotały delikatnie. Zza zamkniętych powiek wygodniej było patrzeć na ten niegościnny świat. Pustka w głowie początkowo miła, stawała się z chwili na chwilę nader uciążliwa. Tępy, pulsujący ból gdzieś u podstawy czaszki kłębił się i zagęszczał. Dotyk zimnego powietrza muskał nagie ciało.  
Mgliste wspomnienia uporczywie przepływały między palcami, nie chcąc się ułożyć w jedną całość. Jęknęła przeciągle, unosząc dłoń ku twarzy. Powiodła ręką po powiekach, uparcie trąc je, jak gdyby miało to pomóc w uświadomieniu sobie gdzie jest i co tu robi. Otworzyła oko, tylko jedno, na próbę, w obawie, że nie było jeszcze potrzeby by kończyć sen. Zegarek zatrzymał się na dziesiątej. Tylko, której dziesiątej? Za oknami czaił się księżyc, niezdecydowany, czy ukryć się za hebanowymi obłokami, czy dalej drażnić oczy koloru wina, starające się uciec od jego zwodniczego blasku.  
Nie podnosząc się z posłania, powiodła wzrokiem po balustradzie łoża, przez ściany, okna i wszelakie sprzęty. _"Przestronnie, estetycznie... pokój hotelowy"_ Stwierdziła po krótkich oględzinach. Zmierzwiła białą pościel dłońmi i wkładając w to całą swoją siłę, przekręciła się z boku na plecy. Sufit był taki monotonny. Zamknęła ponownie oczy, nakrywając je jeszcze ręką, dla lepszego efektu. Jednak tym razem umysł już nie chciał tak szybko dać się strącić z powrotem w czeluści nieświadomości. Nie lubiła pozostawać w niewiedzy. Nie pasował jej fakt, że nie wie gdzie się znajduje i, że wspomnienia, tak istotne w tym momencie uciekają od niej jak przerażone dzieci na widok potwora. Na tę myśl jak na zawołanie odezwały się jej kły, spragnione od kilkunastu godzin świeżego pokarmu.  
Wymusiła na swoim ciele przeniesienie się do pozycji siedzącej. Świat zdawał się wirować wokół niej, na domiar złego w jej głowie podniósł się szum nie do stłumienia. Zakryła uszy dłońmi. _"Przestań do cholery"_ Warknęła. Podłoga zatrzęsła się, a w ścianie powstała płytka, jednak dosyć długa rysa. Odsunęła dłonie od głowy i stwierdziła, że wszystko ustało. Zadowolona z siebie, nadal jeszcze z lekka skołowana, wstała powoli. Spojrzała na swoje stopy. Podłoga była zimna, wiedziała to, jednak jej ciało nie odczuwało zmian temperatur. Już od dawna. Podświadomie czuła, że coś jest ciepłe, czy zimne, ale jej organizm zupełnie nie reagował na to. Tacy jak ona odczuwali ciepło jedynie podczas zbliżenia. Prawdziwego, fizycznego.  
Znalezienie ubrań nie było aż tak trudne. Pomimo, że porozrzucane, wciąż jednak tkwiły dookoła łóżka. Jej ciało było dziwnie wrażliwe, czułe na najmniejszy dotyk, do tego stopnia, że każda część garderoby wydawała się być niewygodna.  
Pokój okazał się być opłacony aż do rana. Yuuki odpuściła sobie wypytywanie recepcjonistki o to, kiedy i z kim tutaj przyszła. Teraz chciała tylko wrócić do domu i zaćpać tego nieszczęsnego kaca tabletkami. Wsiadła do jednej z taksówek przywołanych przez chłopca hotelowego i znikając w środku pojazdu, oddaliła się w stronę willi Kuranów.

Dom stał dumnie, witając przybyłych tradycyjnymi mrokami, niebędącymi niczym niezwykłym w zabytkowych wiktoriańskich willach. Przechodząc przez próg dało się wyczuć dobrze znany zapach starych książek, pomieszany z zapachem frezji i traw, stojących w wazonie przy schodach. Pomimo tej całej swojskości, samopoczucie Yuuki nie zmieniło się na lepsze. Kurtkę rzuciła niedbale na szafkę, a buty cisnęła w kąt. Przechodząc przez hol, rzuciła jedynie okiem w lustro. Wyglądała już normalnie, i dobrze. Choć i tak mało ją to obchodziło. Teraz w jej jedynym pragnieniem, było zlokalizowanie ukrytych zapasów tabletek.  
Znalazłszy schowek, wzięła w dłonie drobne, zdobione pudełko i wysypała sobie z niego garść białych pigułek na dłoń. W tym momencie nie była w stanie wyczuć niczego i nikogo, nawet choćby bardzo tego chciała.  
"Czyżbyś źle się czuła?"  
Dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, a kilka tabletek upadło na podłogę. Yuuki prychnęła cicho pod nosem i niezrażona wsypała resztę leków do ust. Przez jej całe ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Umysł na chwilę zasnuł się gęstą mgłą.  
"Nawet jeżeli, to co?" Odetchnęła ciężko, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Nie fatygowała się nawet, by obrócić się i spojrzeć na niego.  
"Nic, po prostu się martwiłem"  
Zapadła cisza. Cisza w ciemnym pokoju, w którym widać jedynie blask rubinowych oczu była jeszcze bardziej przytłaczająca niż zwykle. Podłoga zaskrzypiała złowrogo pod stopami. Krok, dwa, trzy. Stanął na tyle blisko niej, że ich ciała stykały się. Chwycił jej nadgarstek, wciąż uniesiony przy twarzy.  
Przez ciało Yuuki jakby przepłynął prąd. Wspomnienia porozrzucane bez ładu w natłoku myśli zaczęły odzyskiwać pierwotne znaczenie. Kłótnia, szybki plan zemsty, impreza, alkohol, taniec i... I...? _"I co?_" Zadała sobie w myślach to pytanie. Najistotniejszy fragment wczorajszego wieczora nadal pozostawał nieosiągalny dla niej. I chyba miał już taki pozostać zawsze.  
W tym samym czasie w głowie Yuuki zrodziła się jeszcze inna myśl. Skoro Kaname przyszedł tutaj i na dodatek jeszcze otwarcie przyznał, że się o nią martwił, to znaczy, że zawiesił już broń, więc wygrała. Poczuła niekrytą satysfakcję.  
Górował nad nią. We wszystkim, nawet teraz. Stojąc ponad nią, czuł, że ma ją w swoich rękach. Przed chwilą wrócił i zastał ja tutaj, więc prawdopodobnie czekała na niego prawie cały dzień. W dodatku jeszcze te tabletki, czy nie świadczyło to o tym jak go potrzebuje? Tryumfujący uśmiech aż cisnął mu się na usta._ "Znów przegrałaś"_ Przebiegło mu przez myśl.  
"Muszę ci coś powiedzieć" Powiedział cicho, prosto do jej ucha.  
"Tak?"  
"I chyba się z tego ucieszysz" Yuuki obróciła się w jego ramionach, patrząc mu teraz prosto w oczy. Jej spojrzenie mówiło _"Oh doprawdy?"._ Uśmiechnął się. "W najbliższych dwóch miesiącach wracamy do akademii"  
"C...co?" Serce szatynki wykonało salto. Kaname oczywiście ignorując jej reakcję, skupiał się teraz bardziej na szyi, jakby nie patrzeć należącej do niej.  
"A i przydałoby się pomyśleć o ślubie, zanim się tam wybierzemy." Powiedział to takim tonem, jak gdyby ślub był czymś tak banalnym i oczywistym jak samo oddychanie. _"Ślub? Jaki ślub?"_ Myśli Yuuki zgubiły swój tor. Dopiero patrząc na swoją dłoń i widząc pierścionek na placu zdała sobie naprawdę sprawę z faktu, że jest zaręczona.  
"Racja" Wyszeptała.

Mlecznobiała poświata, rozszczepiona przez cienie drzew rozlała się drobnymi fragmentami po podłodze. Kruczoczarne warkocze chmur rozplotły się i zniknęły gdzieś za widnokręgiem, w poszukiwaniu słońca, które nadało by im złotych barw. Gwiazdy poukrywały się, za granatowymi falbanami firmamentu. Dziwna pustka oddzieliła niebo od ziemi.  
Yuuki wpatrywała się gdzieś w niezauważalny punkt, poza granicami wzroku. Myśli tłoczyły się w umyśle, a ona uparcie nie chciała ich odczytać. Nie chciała myśleć, bo mogłoby to doprowadzić do katastrofy.  
Mięśnie łopatek naprężyły się pod dotykiem dłoni. Prosty mechanizm utrzymujący górną część bielizny otworzy się z cichym kliknięciem.  
"Kaname, jeszcze tego ślubu nie mamy" Powiedziała machinalnie, tak jakby ktoś inny wypowiedział te słowa za nią.  
"Straszne..." Chłodne dłonie powiodły po nagiej skórze pleców, kreśląc drobne kółka. "I mówi to ktoś, kogo nie obchodzą żadne zasady, czyż nie?"  
Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Miał rację. Odkąd przebudziła się, jej jedyną rozrywką było łamanie wszelakich zasad i rozkazów.  
"A poza tym przykazania kościoła chyba nas nie obowiązują..." Wyszeptał jej do ucha. Dłonie zsunęły się na biodra, a z nich na pośladki. Podniosła na niego wzrok. Przerażony? Nie. Niepewny? Może. Inny niż zazwyczaj.  
"Jestem jeszcze dziewicą." Powiedziała bez ogródek. Teraz jej oczom ukazała się jego znajoma twarz w pełnej krasie, przyodziana w nieco inny uśmiech niż zwykle, z domieszką czegoś mrocznego, dzikiego i zmysłowego. Nie widziała go jeszcze takiego.  
"Wcale, że nie" Stwierdził.  
"CO?" Serce Yuuki pomimo, że martwe od jakiegoś czasu, wykonało salto po raz drugi tej nocy.  
"Formalnie nadal jesteś dziewicą, ale w rzeczywistości już nie"  
"Co do cholery masz na myśli mówiąc 'formalnie' WYTŁUMACZ SIĘ!" Rozkazała wyraźnie, dużymi literami. Uśmiech na jego twarzy nie zelżał, chyba nawet jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. _"Co cię tak bawi..."_ Warknęła w myślach.  
"To, że o niczym nie wiesz. Jak mówiłem, jakieś pół roku temu..."  
"Dobrze, nie kończ proszę." Jęknęła. Tego było już dla niej za wiele. Nawet dla niej. Znała Kaname, aż za dobrze, wiedziała, że mówił prawdę. W kwestii robienia mętliku w jej głowie był mistrzem. Potrafił wykorzystać wszystkie nawet nieistotne fakty, żeby postawić na swoim.  
"Sądzę, że na formalny pierwszy raz nie jest wcale za późno" Przejechał dłonią po jej policzku. Jak zwykle, żeby ją ugłaskać. Postanowiła nie walczyć z nim. Może nawet i dobrze, że tak wyszło. Przynajmniej zagłuszy jakoś te szepty niezadowolenia w swojej głowie.

Kiedy wszystko toczy się szybko, nawet sekunda staje się wiecznością. Kiedy w grę wchodzi pożądanie, miejsce i okoliczności tracą sens. Leżanka w gabinecie była trochę niewygodna, ale i co z tego?  
"Czy mogę?" Powiedział szarmanckim tonem, patrząc znacząco na sploty żył u podstawy jej szyi.  
"Damy mają pierwszeństwo" Uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie. Podparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią z góry. Nawet w ciemności mogła zobaczyć swoje odbicie w jego oczach. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnęła rękę i przeczesała palcami jego włosy. Poczuła jak jego ciało napięło się a oczy pociemniały. "Proszę..." Wymruczała. Zaschło jej już w ustach. W żyłach buzowała adrenalina. Wszystkie słowa wypowiedziane jak dotąd wydawały się mniej prawdziwe niż to, co zobaczyła w jego oczach.  
"Dlaczego nie?" Ta wyższość w jego spojrzeniu aż wołała _"Znaj łaskę pana swego"._ Ale Yuuki zignorowała ją i robiąc użytek z kłów, zatopiła się w szyi Kaname. Ciepło rozeszło się momentalnie po jej ciele, a siły na nowo obudziły się w dziwnie zmęczonych mięśniach. Otarła krew z ust, odsłoniła swoją szyję i zapraszającym gestem wskazała mu dłonią najdogodniejsze miejsce. Chociaż wcale nie musiała tego robić...  
Uczucia przelewały się razem z czerwoną cieczą do serca, narządów, umysłu.  
"Czy jako brat nie powinienem cię teraz chronić przed zdradliwymi facetami, którzy chcą z tobą robić dokładnie to samo, co ja?"  
"Przed samym sobą mnie raczej nie obronisz"  
Zaśmiał się, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi z jej strony.  
"Zaklinam się na wszystko, że nie pragnę nikogo prócz ciebie." Słowa początkowo brzmiące beztrosko i radośnie, nabrały kształtu i odpowiedniej wagi. Teraz Kaname spoglądał na nią poważnie jak nigdy dotąd. "Nawet nie chcę chcieć pragnąć kogoś innego" Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie zmierzwił jej włosy, muskając palcami jej policzek.  
"Ja też nie chcę nikogo oprócz ciebie" Głos Yuuki przeszedł w namiętny szept. Kaname wpatrywał się w nią. Pierwszy raz widziała taki płomień w jego oczach. Powiódł palcem po jej policzku i ustach.  
"Czy nie chciałaś wcześniej, żebym przestał?"  
Nie odpowiedziała. Nie chciała żeby przestał. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciała więcej, a rwące się do przodu serce tylko to potwierdzało. Kaname pochylił się dotykając lekko ustami jej policzka. Mimo że dotyk był delikatny jak muśnięcie piórkiem, sprawił, że zadrżała na całym ciele.  
"Jeśli chcesz żebym przestał, powiedz to teraz" Wyszeptał. Kiedy milczała, musnął wargami jej skroń."Albo teraz." Powiódł ustami wzdłuż linii jej podbródka. "Albo teraz." Jego usta zwisły nad jej ustami. "Albo..." Ale Yuuki uniosła rękę i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Reszta jego słów utonęła w jej ustach.  
Zacisnęła dłonie na jego koszuli, przyciskając go do siebie mocniej. Z jego gardła wydobył się miękki pomruk. Wszystko, co czuła, czym oddychała, na co miała nadzieję, czego chciała i co widziała to był _on_. Wszystko inne przestało istnieć. W jakiś cudowny sposób wszystkie ubrania zniknęły. Czuła bijące od niego ciepło pomimo, że nie miała już nic na sobie.

Krzyki zamierały pochłaniane przez grube ściany, które swym mądrym spojrzeniem łowiły każdy najmniejszy ruch w pomieszczeniu. Ciało samo uciekało, rwąc się od bólu i ekstazy. Krople potu błyszczały na skórze niczym drobne odłamki tłuczonego szkła. Dłonie sunęły po mapie ciała, nie wiedząc co zrobić, gdzie się zatrzymać podczas tej zabójczej gonitwy. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek spojrzenie łowiło spojrzenie. Leżanka stała niezłomnie, nie dając wydobyć z siebie ani jednego skrzypnięcia, pomimo zawziętego tańca pasji rozgrywającego się na niej. Jedno ciało zamiast dwóch. Dwa serca biegnące w jednym rytmie. Ta potrzeba synchronizacji. Dźwięki rozkoszy, starające się usilnie wyrwać z odmętów krtani.  
Zaraz koniec...  
...nie wytrzymam już więcej  
Krzyk. Donośny i świadczący o tym, że próg do bram małego nieba został przekroczony. Jeszcze kilka ostatnich pchnięć i te dwa słowa: _Kocham cię._  
Yuuki leżała na posłaniu jakby bez ducha. Czuła się, jak po maratonie. Jej klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała w jednym rytmie, tym samym w którym przed chwilą biegły ich ciała. Po raz kolejny potwierdziła swoją tezę, że zna swojego narzeczonego na wylot. Wiedziała, że jak w kiepskiej komedii, ostatnimi jego słowami na mecie będą te dwa piękne, jednak w tych czasach tak mało znaczące. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w tym by się nimi cieszyć, w końcu powiedział je po raz pierwszy. 


End file.
